


Stay Determined

by oniKTA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniKTA/pseuds/oniKTA
Summary: Frisk takes a rest somewhere within Waterfall after a rough run in with a monster. Chara is usually always there to motivate them back to their feet. Though this instance might be different.





	

Deep within the darkened caverns of Waterfall, a lone brown haired child edged their way towards the rocky walls. Their small bandaged covered fingers traced around the various shining gems that decorated the walls before they carefully seated themselves down.

Frisk let out a near silent exhale as they laid their back against the wall behind them, attempting to get as comfortable as possible. There were many monsters lurking about Waterfall and convincing them to spare them was a simple task, but it had been beginning to become a bit more tedious. One monster took much more effort to pacify and it had gotten a few lucky strikes on Frisk before they were able to finally show it they meant no harm.

The poor child continued on until they found a decent spot near the wall to rest themselves within the calming waters and earth all around them. They closed their scarlet colored eyes for a moment and took another deep breath, completely spacing out as they focused the rest of their senses in the world around them.

Hearing the mini waterfall flow into a wide pond near their secluded area was very calming. Their fingers rubbed around the tiny patches of cold, smooth grass they were seated on. Then, when their nose took in the overall scent of fresh water that surrounded them…

“Smells like a water park.” A recognizable voice said quietly from the side.

Frisk didn’t need to open their eyes to know who this was. It was the green sweatered child (a bit older, but still a child) that had been following them around ever since they had fallen.

“Greetings.” Chara said, then tilted their head after they got a look at the relaxed child. “Are you alright?” Receiving no verbal response, as usual, caused their chocolate colored eyes to roll around and eventually they seated themselves next to Frisk as well. “I assume you're tired.”

All that escaped from Frisk’s lips were a small hum. It reminded Chara of their recent encounter with Shyren and there they had discovered the smaller child had an amazing singing voice.

Chara grinned lazily. “Well knowing you, ‘tired’ means ‘I want to sit down for 2 minutes before getting up and running off again like I had a full night's sleep.’”

Their brown eyes caught the sight of the other child’s lips barely curling into a smile. “I don’t need to tell you, do I?” They asked Frisk, much more quietly.

Frisk’s smile faltered and their usual neutral expression returned. Their eyes slightly opened, barely revealing the ruby colored orbs. They only stared back at Chara wordlessly.

“From that expression… and the way you’re feeling on the inside…” Chara slowly worded, staring right back into Frisk’s eyes. “You’re not physically tired… but emotionally tired. No, _exhausted_.”

Chara didn’t know why they even had to ask or comment on it, being connected to the other child’s soul meant they practically knew how they felt most of the time. Though they tried not to dwell too much inside as a way to give Frisk privacy and their own free will. They had guessed they simply enjoyed actually talking with the smaller child.

“So I guess you need little ol’ me to give you the usual pep talk, don’t I?” Chara asked, hoping to prompt another smile from Frisk.

Frisk did smile, but it was a bit forced. Chara deflated a bit and wrapped one finger around their dark auburn hair, a sort of nervous tick. After releasing their strands of hair they let out a sigh and bit their bottom lip before speaking up again.

“I know it can be hard. And I won’t sugarcoat it at all, life will _always_ be hard. But that does not mean we should give up when all the stakes are against us. Sometimes life will beat us down to the point we _want_ to give up but if we do… we’ll lose everything we’ve worked so hard for. So we have to get up back on our feet. Keep pushing. Keep fighting. Never give up… never give in…”

Chara managed to tear their gaze away from Frisk’s eyes, so they wouldn’t catch the sight of their tears. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did, Frisk…” They whispered now, voice shaking. “Stay… stay…”

“Stay determined.” The tiny voice of Frisk whispered.

Chara looked back at Frisk, who had edged themself to be much closer to them now. They had a reassuring smile on their face and it was contagious. Chara’s lips grew into one too and they were quick to wipe a tear from the side of their eye before it escaped. “Haven’t heard that one coming from another person since…” They decided not to start again and shook the memory out for the moment. “Thank you, Frisk.”

Frisk nodded and softly picked up Chara’s hand, their fingers feeling the scars tracing all around them. Their much smaller hands clapped around the older child’s hands and held tight. The two looked up at the sparkling ‘stars’ in the top of the caverns.

“Knowing that we will always have each other's backs and neither of us will ever give up from now on… fills you with **Determination**.” Chara said aloud, their hand squeezing tighter within Frisk’s two hands.

Chara stood up carefully, helping Frisk to their feet as well. They both looked into one another’s eyes once more before walking hand in hand back towards the stone path suspended over the dark blue river below.


End file.
